1. Field
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to an apparatus, a monitoring system, and a computer implemented method for detecting an orientation of an object, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for monitoring and recording the orientation data for an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mercury switches are historically used in electrically controlled mechanical systems, wherein the physical orientation of actuators or rotors is a factor. Mercury switches are also commonly used in vending machines that have ‘tilt alarms’. When the machine is rocked or tilted in an attempt to gain a product, the mercury switch activates, sounding an alarm. A conventional tilt switch includes a glass envelope that contains a ball of mercury. A pair of electrodes is situated at one end of the envelope. The mercury forms an electrical contact between the electrodes. The electrical contact occurs when the switch is oriented so that the mercury extends to the ends of the envelope containing the electrodes. The mercury acts as a conductor, passing electricity from one electrode to the other. In certain applications, it is important to measure whether an electronic device is oriented upwards, downwards, or at an angle in between. For some applications, it is possible to use a number of conventional tilt switches together, where each tilt switch is mounted on a different orientation so that the closing or opening of a particular switch may take up significant real estate in the device. The individual switches must typically be mounted in precise orientation relative to each other in order for the combination of tilt switches to be effective.
Another type of orientation switch or tilt sensor is historically found in pinball machines. The sensor consists of a metal ring with a cone-shaped pendulum bob hanging through the center of it. Normally, the bob hangs so that none of the bob is touching the ring. As the pinball machine is shaken, the bob moves closer to the edges of the conductive ring. Once the bob touches the ring, a current is transferred and a tilt is registered.
Another type of orientation switch is a ball and socket switch. Ball and socket switches depend upon the force of gravity, and are characterized by a deviation from a base plane. This deviation forms a particular position of the base plane with respect to the force of gravity in a certain direction. The particular position of the base plane with respect to the force of gravity is the rest position of the base plane. Ball and socket switches of this kind are used to signal the deviation of an object from a given rest or operating position, and they may also be used to produce switching or control commands that depend on a position or a setting. Such a switch may be incorporated into portable appliances or equipment, especially fan heaters, irons, and the like. The ball and socket switches monitor the operating position of the equipment, and then cut off the current supply whenever the appliance assumes a position other than the normal operating position of the appliance.
Known tilt devices record a tip over in only one or two axes. Most tip devices only record a single tip event, and many tilt devices do not record when the event occurs, or the duration of the improper orientation.